The wedding of Brooke and Lucas
by msnh
Summary: Brooke and Lucas are getting married! Haley and Nathan must see each other for the first time since they were 17 years old and ended their marriage.
1. Prologue

The wedding of Lucas and Brooke

**Summary**: Brooke and Lucas are getting married! Everyone has come back to town for it. Jake and Peyton, as well as Haley and Nathan, who haven't seen each other since they were 17, and got divorced. What will happen??

--

Prologue:

--

**2006**

Haley looked at the divorce papers. She couldn't believe that is what Nathan really wanted. Part of her wanted to come home, but all that rang in her ears is Nathan telling her not to. Injured in a hospital room, and he told her he didn't want to see her. He couldn't have been more clear about it. Now Dan had told her that Nathan wanted this. She wanted Nathan, but she always wanted her own life. Sure, she would have to be away for him for a while when she was touring, most people would respect that. Haley would never cheat on him, she just didn't understand how he didn't know that. It wasn't about Chris, it was about her doing what she loved, singing. Nathan was the one who pushed her into singing in the first place. He made her come out of her shell, and Peyton played a part in that as well. Now, Peyton and Nathan both hated her. Haley took the pen to the paper and signed it. Tears started to fall on to the paper as she sealed them back into the envelope. In her hotel room she spent that night in tears, broken up, with no one to go to. The next day, she left on the tour bus and was determined to not let this ruin her. She loved Nathan, but she knew he could never forgive her.

---------------------

**2013**

Brooke arrived at her apartment in New York City. Her and Lucas owned a home together in Tree Hill, but they didn't get to be there as much as they wanted to. New York needed her for the store. She had been working on opening one in Tree Hill, but her mother convinced her it would not do well. Lucas had to be here a lot as well, all of his publishers, editors, and the like lived there. It had worked out well though for both of them. As could be predicted, him and Peyton did not last once she moved to LA. She had moved to Georgia where she got a job where she would go review bands for a magazine. Lucas and Brooke ran into each other one night in the city and ended up sleeping together. This was four years ago. At first both of them had thought it was a mistake, but it didn't stop there. Eventually they decided to date, and told Peyton soon after. She didn't hate them, but they hadn't been great friends after. They were slowly getting closer, but it was never the same. Haley had an apartment in New York City, and when she wasn't on tour, she actually spent a lot of time there, and would record in New York City. The two of them were now best friends.

Brooke opened the door using her key. She didn't expect Lucas to be home, but when she arrived, she found the whole apartment covered in roses. All the way leading into the living room. When Brooke's parents had sold her house, and moved to California, they had taken her doll house. She had loved it, and feared she would never get it back. There it was in the middle of her living room, with the red door which she loved so much. There was a note on top that read, "Look behind the red door."

Brooke bent down and felt around with her hand. There was a small box. A ring box. She opened it to find a beautiful, diamond solitaire in a platinum band. Lucas came around the corner where he had been watching her enter.

"I know it's not as pretty as the girl who would come out of the red door, but pretty close." He told her.

Brooke was silent, but she took the ring out and looked into his eyes. Lucas then grabbed the ring from her and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me."

"Of course I will," Brooke said. They shared a passionate kiss.

She then returned to her usual stuff and she started jumping up and down in excitement. "Lucas! We're getting married!"

"Yes! We are!" He told her.

"I am going to Brooke Davis Scott," She smiled.

Brooke then started to pull her dress down leaving her in just her bra and underwear as she lead Lucas into the bedroom with her.


	2. Back in Tree Hill

**Chapter 1: Back in Tree Hill**

--

Haley sat on the plane waiting to land. Haley couldn't believe she was coming back to Tree Hill. It had been years. Her family had moved on, as well as her friends, she had no reason to come back. The last time she had been in Tree Hill was when she left on the bus to go on tour. When she left she had left her school, her friends, and her husband. Haley smiled as she remembered the apartment. It was very small. A bedroom with a small bathroom. A living room that had the kitchen open to the side. It was small and simple but she loved it. Haley remembered the first time her and Nathan made love in the apartment, when she came in with her white wedding dress. Though Haley was the one who technically left Nathan, her heart never did. She had never moved on since then. Sure, she had dated a few times, but she had never slept with anyone. Her body and her heart had stayed with Nathan. In her seven years away she had had gone on three tours, had three successfulCd's, and in between that gone to college and gotten her masters in education. A lot of it had to be on line courses, but she was able to pull it off. People thought it was pointless for her to go to school-but Haley valued education, and knew that her position in the music business was never guaranteed. Haley was coming home now for Brooke and Lucas's wedding. She was the maid of honor, and Nathan was the best man. Haley never asked about him, she couldn't bare to. He had been successful with the LA Lakers. Haley remembered she had been on a date with someone. They were starting to get close. Then they were in his apartment and the game happened to be on, he told her he just wanted to check the score. The camera zoomed in Nathan's face. Haley burst into tears and said she had to go, the guy never called her again. Tonight was Brooke's baccalaureate party. Lucas was having a bachlor party, so she wouldn't have to worry about running into Nathan tonight. They were going to spending the night at Mouth and Skill's place, leaving the house to the girls. Brooke had told her when she got on the plane that Lucas and the guys had left, so to come to her house and get ready, and then the limo would be coming for them. The plane landed, and Haley went to go grab her bags. Some people asked her for an autograph, which she did, then found her driver, and headed to Brooke's. Haley wasn't so well known that it was impossible for her to go out, but at least half a dozen people would ask for her picture or autograph when she went out.

--

"Why didn't you bring Kate?" Lucas asked Nathan as they arrived at Skill's and Mouth's apartment. Lucas and Nathan had left a few hours prior when the girls started arriving and went for a drink.

"I all ready told you.."

"No, you jump around the subject."

"She just didn't want to her. Her family is going this reality series, and she didn't want to miss filming it."

"That will be something I need to watch....not," Lucas said, "I still think she is just using you because you play for a good time, to get herself a name."

"I love her, okay? Just leave it."

"Fine. We're going to have a good time tonight, as soon as we talk in that door, I promise not to talk about anything negative,"

"Good idea."

--

Haley arrived at Brooke's house. She spend a lot of time at her apartment in New York City, but she had let to see Brooke's house. It was very cute. She let herself in.

Peyton, Rachel, and Brooke were all upstairs, she could hear them talking. It had been years since she had seen Peyton or Rachel.

"Haley James!" Peyton said as soon as she made it into the store. "Can I have an autograph?"

"Oh, sush!" Haley gave her a hug.

"Wow, you loook hot," Rachel said, "Tutor girl sure isn't around anymore."

"It's good to see you too," Rachel told her.

Haley had blond high lights in her hair and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"I brought some outfits," Haley said.

They were all wearing dresses. Brooke was wearing a red one, strapless and short. Haley took out a black shirt that had a halter top and was short.

"I figured I would wear this one," Haley told them.

"Wow! You do look great,"

Brooke and Haley exchanged hugs, and they talked for a while. They headed downstairs to wait for the limo and had a drink before they went out. It had been a long time since Haley had a drink. She didn't fit into the typical life of a "rock star".

Rachel headed into the fridge and took out a bottle of champagne she had bought.

"I want to make a toast to Brooke being the first one of us to get married," Rachel then looked at Haley, "Oh sorry. That isn't true I guess. But, whatever. Congrats Brooke," Rachel popped the bottle open and poured everyone a glass. Haley drank hers down fast.

--

"So, where are we even going?" Lucas asked as they got into Mouth and Skill's apartment.

"We going to this club mouth picked out," Skills told them.

"Yeah. It's in Charlotte. A lot of people are saying it's a pretty good place. Celebrities go there and stuff."

"Hold on dog, celebreties go to this strip club?"

"It's not a strip club," Mouth said.

"What? What you mean?"

"Hey--Skills it's okay. I think we'll live. In fact, I think we will have a great time. I don't need to go somewhere and look at strange, naked, woman. We can just go out, have a few drinks, and have fun."

"What's a bachelor party without strippers?"

"Alright, well why don't we head out then. I'll drive," Nathan offered.

--

"The limo came, and they all piled in.

"There is alcohol in here...right?" Haley asked, opening up the fridge.

"Wow, she really has come a long way since tutor girl," Brooke said, "Sexy clothing. Blond hair. DRINKING!"

"Hey! You don't remember her right. She could get drunk with the best of them. Remember when she puked all over Dan Scott?"

"Oh no! What fun it is coming home," Haley said.

They drove around for over an hour, when Rachel started getting annoyed.

"Are were there yet? Seriously?" Rachel yelled up to the front.

"I took the wrong exit, we will be there in about ten minutes."

"I don't mind!" Haley said. Still drinking. "We could ride around here all night!"

"Remember when we drove around during Haley's baccalaureate party," Peyton said, "That was a fun night. At least this time we WON'T get rejected and have to wash dishes."

"Can we not talk about that guys," Haley said.

"Why not! It was so fun!"

"I miss him...soooo much, that is why. I cannot talk about him!"

"Hales- you miss him?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded.

"You have dated?" Brooke asked.

"Sure. Gone out with people a few times."

"And had plenty of sex, right?" Brooke asked.

Peyton yelled, "BROOKE! Leave the girl alone!"

Haley shook her head, "No. Nathan is the only--"

"I will not even let you finish that sentence. You will have sex! You will find a stranger, and have sex with him. I can't! So you might as well. Your single."

"Brooke, I can't do that.!"

"Why not??"

"Where would I have this "sex" that I am not going to have anyway...I am not going back to someones house to get killed."

"Come into the limo!"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, limo sex is the best,"

"MMM, yes," Brooke added.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Brooke. No."

"Fine."

Brooke then whispers into Rachel's ear, "That just means she is not drunk enough."

"More drinks anyone?" Brooke asked, filling every-ones cup.

--

"I still can't believe there is no strippers," Skills complained.

"I heard there was someone famous coming..." Mouth said.

"Yeah, Nathan is here." Lucas laughed.

"No, like a girl." Mouth said.

"Right.." Nathan said.

"Well, she better be a stripper...what is a bachelor party without one!"

"There wasn't one at Nate's," Lucas said, "Thoug the cops came, and Tim ended up getting arrested thinking the cop was one."

"A stripper did come that night...after you guys left!"

"You never told us that!" Lucas said.

"Well, she came and we played video games," Nathan laughed, "I didn't do anything with her. I loved...oh my god, Haley."

"Dog, whats with the oh my god?" Skills asked.

"Oh god. They would come to the same club as us," Lucas laughed, "Brooke is going to kill me."

--

**A/N:**Okay! First full chapter. I haven't gotten any reviews on the prologue I put up, so I hope this one gets some response. I will post another chapter very soon, as this one wasn't very long.


End file.
